


Tribute

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
<p>Thanks to Melisande.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> Thanks to Melisande.

~

Tribute

~

“Welcome to my home, Richard,” the vampire said, smiling. 

Richard stepped nervously into the richly appointed room. He jumped as the door closed with a loud click behind him. He spun to see the vampire watching him, his blue black hair gleaming in the candlelight. 

“You seem nervous. Would you like a drink? Brandy perhaps?” Jean-Claude offered, the perfect host. 

Richard shook his head. He would probably throw up if he tried to drink anything. He took some deep breaths trying to slow his heart rate which he knew the vampire would be able to hear easily.

Jean-Claude touched his arm lightly, soothingly.

“Do you want to be here, mon loup?” he asked quietly. “I will not take anyone unwilling, so say the word and...”

“No!” Richard said forcefully. He had to do this. He was a representative of his clan, he would not shame them. “No, it’s all right,” he continued quietly. “I know why I’m here and I’m willing... I’ve just never done this before.” 

The vampire regarded him consideringly for several moments. Finally, he nodded and turned, gesturing to the large bed in the corner. He would have to calm the man before he went anywhere near him.

“Very well. Take off your clothes and sit on the bed.”

Richard shuddered slightly. The vampire’s voice had changed somehow, becoming seductive, compelling. He complied, quietly stripping and then sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed. The vampire’s sapphire blue eyes watched him the entire time, noting the finely honed muscles and the healthy tanned skin. _Most impressively endowed_ , he thought. 

Jean-Claude crossed the room slowly to stand in front of his tribute gift from the Thronos Rokke Clan. 

He gently grasped Richard’s chin and, tilting his head up, leaned down to taste him. _So sweet!_ was his first thought as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the line of lush lips. 

Richard gasped and immediately the vampire’s agile tongue took advantage, exploring his mouth in a leisurely fashion. He had been nervous about this assignment and had not anticipated that he would enjoy any of it. _The vampire certainly can kiss_ , he thought hazily as that talented tongue plundered his mouth. He had thought to just submit, but now he found himself responding, something in Jean-Claude’s kiss calming him. 

The vampire’s hand slid into the werewolf’s coppery brown hair, tilting his head to get better access to the recesses of Richard’s moist mouth. Richard moaned a response and relaxed even more. 

Pleased, Jean-Claude stepped back and, never taking his eyes from Richard’s, slowly removed his own clothes. When he was naked, his glowing alabaster body displayed for the werewolf to see, he stepped forward again and cupped Richard’s jaw. 

“My tastes sometimes run to the exotic, mon loup,” he said slowly. “But not tonight . Tonight will be fairly conventional sex. You may find you like it. However, if I do anything that causes you pain, tell me and I will stop. It is not my intention to abuse my gift. Do you understand?” At the faint nod he smiled. “Bon.”

“Lie down,” he commanded. Richard obeyed, climbing onto the bed and lying back onto the large pile of luxurious pillows. 

“Face down,” the vampire clarified.

The werewolf hesitated, then, slowly turned himself over, all the while keeping his face turned toward Jean-Claude to watch him.

The vampire slowly moved onto the bed and straddled Richard’s ass. 

“You have never done this?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Richard replied, his voice muffled. 

“Then I shall prepare you well,” came the reply. 

Reaching over to the side table, the vampire removed a small jar and opened it. Richard’s sensitive nose detected a pleasant herbal scent.

Scooping some of the viscous liquid into his hands and warning it, Jean-Claude spread the warm oil slowly over Richard’s tense muscles, kneading firmly. He smiled as the werewolf relaxed even more, the knots uncoiling under his ministrations.

When he was almost dozing, a gentle finger slid its way down his back to the top of his crack. Richard, eyes closed in relaxation, felt the sensation down to his toes. The finger played with his ass for a while, teasing it open and then flirting with his puckered opening. It felt shockingly good.

Jean-Claude slowly kneaded the firm globes, smiling at the sighs emanating from the man beneath him. 

Richard was getting uncomfortably hard with the attention, his cock throbbing mercilessly where it was crushed between his hard body and the soft cotton sheets.

Jean-Claude slicked his fingers once more and then slipped a well lubricated finger slowly into the opening, stretching it gently. Richard moaned involuntarily. 

“Too much?” the vampire inquired, his voice causing frissons of pleasure to run up and down Richard’s spine. 

“Nng... No, I’m fine,” Richard panted. The finger continued its exploration, circling and then penetrating more deeply. It started to move in and out, mimicking the act it was preparing him for. 

With each twist of the wickedly effective fingers, Richard moaned, unable to say whether it was from the unaccustomed sensations or from his unexpected pleasure. He felt lightening bolts racing up his spine from where the vampire was stretching him open. And then he hit a spot...Oh God! Richard’s ass thrust involuntarily into the air. 

“What...what did you just do?” he gasped. 

Jean-Claude smiled, pleased with the werewolf’s sensitivity and responses. 

“That was your prostate, mon loup. It is often... sensitive to stimulation.”   
He brushed by it again, causing the werewolf to utter another smothered moan. 

Soon the two fingers became three and Richard could not pretend that this was not arousing. He moaned and shook and tried to wriggle those fingers deeper inside him. His hands clenched the sheets tightly and his cock was now fully hard and throbbing, aching for release. 

“You will not come until I tell you,” the cool, silky voice said above him.   
Richard nodded jerkily, gasping for air.

Jean-Claude smoothed his hand once more down the werewolf’s muscled back, feeling it ripple under his hands. _Does he know how alluring he is?_ the vampire wondered, his own slick, rock hard cock aching to be buried in the tight, writhing ass in front of him. The vampire spread oil on himself quickly in preparation, grunting at the sensation.

A fine sheen of sweat covered Richard’s body. He shook with the effort not to come. He felt the vampire’s fingers leave him and he felt strangely _empty_. Then the warm, blunt edge of something bigger nudged at his opening. He moaned again wanting, no _aching_ , to be filled.

Jean-Claude hissed as he slid himself slowly into the werewolf. The heat and tightness was obscene. The pleasure, incredible. 

Richard bucked and writhed and the vampire clamped down on his own urge to thrust wildly. Gritting his teeth he leaned forward and whispered, “Relax, mon loup...” using his voice to soothe and calm. 

The vampire slid forward in slow pulsing increments, Richard almost screaming underneath him.

“Oh God! So good, sooo...” the werewolf slid his head forward to bury his face in a pillow, sobbing. Relentless. The pressure and the sensation of being filled was... relentless. He wanted more, he wanted it faster and harder and much, _much_ more of it. He’d had no idea it could be like this. He reached back to try to pull the vampire in deeper.

Jean-Claude leaned forward and licked the moist, salty muscles of Richard’s back. He continued to push, closing his eyes at the pleasure of being enveloped and caressed by the werewolf’s inner muscles. He felt the werewolf reach back to try to pull him closer and smiled. One more short thrust and he was buried, his balls brushing the sensitive skin of Richard’s butt. He stilled, his cock throbbing, the tightness of the werewolf squeezing around him almost painful. 

“Please...” Richard whimpered. 

Jean-Claude leaned forward and kissed him gently between his shoulder blades. “Please what, mon loup?” he asked softly.

“Please _move_!”

Jean-Claude pulled almost all the way out and then smoothly tunneled back inside, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he was pistoning in and out of the werewolf. The vampire was sobbing, his breath coming in short pants. His hand snaked around to grasp Richard’s waist and he pulled him up onto his knees. His hand then gripped Richard’s huge cock and he starting stroking it, setting up a punishing rhythm that matched the one he was maintaining with his cock. 

“Not yet..” he whispered, feeling the werewolf’s cock twitch and swell. “Not yet...” 

Richard closed his eyes tightly and pushing his face deeper into the pillows, gritted his teeth. He felt the vampire swell to enormous proportions inside him. Richard screamed again, on the very edge of orgasm.

“Now!” Jean-Claude screamed as his own orgasm rose from the depths of his being to envelop him, envelop _them_. 

Richard’s head snapped back and he howled as he orgasmed in rich, long, hard contractions, his essence spilling over the vampire’s hands and over the bed covers. 

Jean-Claude expelled himself inside the werewolf, almost passing out from the hard contractions, opening the power of his ardeur to experience not only his own, but the werewolf’s pleasure as well. For a long moment he fed and fed well on the werewolf’s pleasure. Finally, he collapsed onto Richard’s back gasping for air. 

Neither man could speak for several moments. Richard was sure he had lost consciousness for several seconds. He cleared his throat and whispered, voice hoarse from screaming, “Is it always like this?”

Jean-Claude smiled gently and nuzzled his neck, enjoying the werewolf’s wild scent in combination with his own. “Rarely, mon loup. Rarely,” he answered eventually.

“So I was... ok?” Richard asked. 

The vampire smiled, then realizing the werewolf couldn’t see him, said, “You were superb, Richard. I shall ask for you again.” 

Richard smiled. “I would like that,” he said. 

 

~Fin


End file.
